1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-current biosensor, and particularly to an electric-current biosensor that can be operated more easily to avoid the inconvenience of having to aim samples towards test holes, so that the samples can be guided more easily and effectively into the activity area for obtaining an accurate testing value.
2. Description of the Related Art
The simplest current method of determining blood glucose levels uses an electric-current biosensor, later applying the sample (such as blood) onto an electric-current biosensor. The electric-current biosensor allows an oxidation-reduction reaction to take place in the sample, thereby producing electric ions. The ions accumulate into an electric current on the electric-current biosensor. An electric-current biosensor is inserted into a measure meter for comparing and analyzing the current, thereby determining the blood glucose concentration.
Please refer to FIG. 3, which illustrates an electric-current biosensor of the prior art. The electric-current biosensor has an activity area 44 and conductive electrodes 46, which form the structure of a small contact area, thereby creating a small transient current. Without a sufficient current the measure meter cannot perform value comparing or analysis, and the measuring accuracy is affected.
Please refer to FIG. 4, which shows an improved electric-current biosensor of another prior art. The improved electric-current biosensor is designed to overcome the disadvantages caused by the small reaction area as seen in FIG. 3. The improved electric-current biosensor provides a larger electrode contacting area for obtaining an accurate reading. The biosensor has a support 48, which consists of a second support 52 covering a part of a first support 50. The first support 50 has a positive electrode 54, a negative electrode 56 and an activity area 58. The activity area 58 covers a portion of the positive electrode 54 and the negative electrode 56. The second support 52 has a circle testing port 60 and an electrode film 62. The testing port 60 corresponds to the activity area 58. The electrode film 62 is formed on the periphery around the testing port 60. When processing measurements, the first support 50 is covered by the second support 52 and the blood sample is applied onto the activity area 58. In this relative art the electrodes of the first support 50 and the second support 52 overlap each other to create a larger transient current, thereby improving the accuracy of the measure meter.
However, when the operator applies the blood sample into the testing port for measuring the blood glucose concentration, it requires strenuous effort to aim the sample accurately into the testing port. If this is not done properly, the sample will be forced outside the testing port by gravity, thereby wasting samples and sometimes resulting in medical personal having insufficient samples to test. Therefore the measure meter cannot achieve a sufficient measuring current quickly enough to perform value comparing and analyzing.
Although the related art raises the accuracy of blood glucose determination, the electric-current biosensor of the related art still has some inconveniences and disadvantages that can be improved upon. The inventor, after investigation and research, thus provides the present invention of logical design for improving the above-mentioned imperfections.